


I don't know when I fell for you

by YuriHaruyama



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Genji doubts, He's so cute, So sweet sweet comfort, i love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriHaruyama/pseuds/YuriHaruyama
Summary: Genji struggles with his love for you, scared you'll reject him for his scars.





	I don't know when I fell for you

The air was cool, calming. You sat in a meditative pose, hands resting on your knees as you relaxed from the days events.

You had started meditating because you wanted to spend more time with Genji.

You don’t know what lured you to him, but you just couldn’t get enough. He was so calm, almost sweet in his understanding of your questions.

He sat next to you, meditating with you. He had taught you the right posture to achieve the best experience, and then let you figure out the rest on your own.

The garden was quiet. The only noise the murmur of water from the small waterfall pond that held the beautiful koi fish you adored.

Genji smiled behind his mask as he remembered when he first brought you here. You had gasped so softly, eyes shining as you wandered over to the pond slowly so you wouldn’t scare the fish away.

You had knelt there, happily watching them swim around lazily. He had knelt next to you, and you had started whispering to him.

‘They’re all so beautiful. Do they have names?’ You broke your stare to look up into his visor.

He had been taken unaware by that question, and had laughed softly. ‘No, they don’t have names. Would you like to name them, y/n?’

You sat there, thinking for a moment before slowly nodding your head. ‘That orange and white one will be Casper. The black and orange one is Minny. And the white and grey one will be Wilbur.’

‘Those are fitting names for them. I’m sure they love them.’ You turned a happy closed eyed smile towards him then, and it had clouded his mind.

He had a hard time meditating that day.

And here you two sat once again, in front of the pond. Wilbur was swimming close to the edge where you sat, and Genji smiled as you snuck a peek and grinned.

He couldn’t help but feel off center around you. You made him feel so warm, and he was trying to deny it to himself. He didn’t want to think he had fallen for someone who would never want him because of his scars and body.

You leaned forward suddenly, slowly. You trailed the tip of your finger through the water silently, causing a trail to follow.

He watched in awe as you gently glided your finger over Wilbur, who seemed indifferent to your touch. You pulled your finger back after a moment, unable to help the small giggle that bubbled up.

His heart beat a little harder at the sound.

“Y/n, I… need to tell you something.” He couldn’t hide it anymore, especially when his shoulders let off more steam than usual around you nowadays.

You turned questioningly towards him, head tilting slightly. “What is it, Genji-san?” His heart thumped harder every time you said his name with that honorific.

He had tried to tell you it was not necessary, but you had just dazzled him with a sunny smile and a simple ‘I want to.’. He hadn’t been able to say no to that.

He took a calming breath, before turning himself fully towards you.

“Y/n… you haven’t changed since I’ve met you. You smile so much, and your so gentle with everything and everyone.” He paused, watching your face for any sign of understanding.

You simply waited patiently, wondering where he was going with this.

He almost sighed, before turning his face to the side, staring at the koi pond. “You befriended me, when you didn’t need to. You spend as much time with me as my master does. It’s… nice having someone here.”

He didn’t know how to say it, and his chest felt strange, and steam kept coming out during the conversation.

“I don’t know what happened… but sometime between meeting you and now… I think… I think I fell in love with you and your gentle ways. You’re so pure, and it scares me.” His shoulders sagged just a bit at that.

Your brows furrowed, confused on why he would be afraid of that.

“You’re such a wonderful person, and everywhere you go, the world is better for it.” He was looking at the ground now, fingers picking at the ground.

“Genji…” Your hand stopped his, and he looked up into your face.

“I’m scared that I’m in love with you, and it scares me because you deserve better than me… and I’ve already felt the pain of death before…” He trailed off, implying that you wouldn’t want him, and that would hurt just as bad as dying.

You said nothing. There was nothing to say, but you did sit up on your knees, closing the distance between yourself and the cyborg.

You placed a gentle, innocent kiss on his mask where his lips would be.

He was stunned, face beet red as you sat back, thumb rubbing gently over his hand while you smiled at him.

A smile he had never seen before.

And his heart stopped, seeing you with the sunshine in your hair, and your eyes on him like he was the whole world.

“I love you too, Genji.”


End file.
